memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Over the Horizon/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN The Archer is at impulse speed. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS Martin comes out of the shower shirtless, when the com beeps. LT. SMITH (Com voice): Bridge to Commander Martin. Martin presses the com panel button. CMDR. MARTIN: Martin here go ahead Lieutenant. LT. SMITH (Com Voice): Sir incoming hail from the freighter Jamestown. Martin leans back. CMDR. MARTIN: Patch it to my quarters Lieutenant. Screen activates showing the quarters of the ECS Freighter Jamestown. KYLE (on Monitor): John? JOHN (Smiles): Hey Kyle its been awhile. KYLE (on Monitor): A few years. John leans forward. JOHN: So did you get my subspace letters about you returning to Starfleet? Kyle raises his hand to cut John off. KYLE (on monitor): Yeah look John you didn't back me up in my trial, and you think that you can just send me a letter to reinstate myself back into Starfleet after I got screwed over by you and the Starfleet Corp of Engineering. I won't forgive you for what you did to me and my career bye. Transmission ends and John leans back thinking. JOHN (Sighs): Damn it. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer approaches the Dominion battlegroup. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE LT. SMITH: Captain the Dominion is hailing us. She turns to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Main viewer Lieutenant. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into her station. The viewer changes to the bridge of the Dominion. CAPT. BROUSSEAU (Viewer): Captain Taylor welcome to the edge of the Neutral Zone. Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Thank you Captain Brousseau, the Confederation and her battlegroup were in trouble and they suffered heavy losses, but we were able to force the Romulan fleet to fall back. CAPT. BROUSSEAU (On Viewer): Very good we've got word that they might try to attack this sector, so enter formation with the battlegroup, and maintain long range scans. Martin isn't surprised by that. CMDR. MARTIN: That's not good. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Martin) No its not Commander, we're ready Captain. He nods and the hail ends Captain Taylor goes back to her chair and sits. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign enter formation with the fleet. ENS. CARLSON: (nods) Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer enters formation with the fleet. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Yellow Alert. The red lights flash. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To T'Lar) T'Lar full scans, I want to know when that fleet shows up. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Aye, Captain. T'Lar turns to her console and starts scanning the sector for any sign of Romulan warbirds. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is in formation with the fleet. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's Log Supplemental. So far we've not picked up any Romulan ships yet, so far this is a boring wait as for the crew they're keeping themselves busy and preparing for the coming battle. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Taylor is looking at the crew and ship status reports. Klaxon blares. CMDR. MARTIN (Com Voice): Red Alert all hands battle stations, (beat) Captain Taylor to the bridge. Captain Taylor leaves her ready room. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Captain Taylor walks out of the ready room. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Martin) Report? CMDR. MARTIN: Sensors have picked up a fleet of Romulan ships, has been detected and are heading our way. He gets up from the Captain's Chair and assumes his station as Captain Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Show me. Viewer shows the Romulan fleet decloaking one at a time, as the crew are shocked and surprised by the sight of the enemy fleet. LT. SMITH: Captain the Dominion has ordered all ships to assume tactical formation delta two. Taylor leans forward in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign ready for evasive, Lieutenant be ready to execute them. Both Carlson and Mitchell ready their stations. Camera closes up on Taylor who is tensed up. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Romulan fleet is face to face with the Federation fleet. (End of Act Three Fade out)